Destino
by AreSerena
Summary: Solo encontraras el amor cuando te haya dolido de verdad, porque una vez que te hayas topado con el dolor ya no existira despues sino simplemente existira mas amor


Disclaimer: Los personajes que aparecen aquí no son producto de mi imaginación, son de la grandiosa Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo estoy aquí para liberar mi imaginación.

"**Es un mito el que el amor llega cuando menos lo esperas, es experiencia el decir que….cuando la vida conoce que estás listo aparece sin más remedio solo por ti, ya que aquel aliento no es solo para hacerte feliz sino viene a ti cuando más lo necesitas."**

Comienza sonar la molesta música de mi despertador del celular, con un bostezo y un ojo entreabierto y el otro cerrado lo busco bajo mis almohadas. Desesperada ya por apagarlo, por fin lo encuentro y sonrió con satisfacción. Vuelvo a recostarme.

Cinco minutos más.

Quiero volver a ese sueño de…

Que fastidio ya puedo dormir, me rio casi sin hacer ruido, aun así no planeo salir de mi cama, hace frio, al contrario de lo que debería hacer, me tapo hasta la cabeza con mis cobijas calientitas, y me voy haciendo chiquita entre mi cama y el calor.

Se siente muy bien.

De todos modos no deseo ir a esa escuela. No me gusta. Es fastidiosa.

Repleta de niños que se creen Einstein encarnado, que lo saben todo.

Es mi primer año y he descubierto que ahí dentro puedo explorar cual museo, es verdad que hay buenas instalaciones y la educación es d calidad. Si. Pero como dije antes la atracción principal para ellos, es sin más las fantasiosas y metafóricas esculturas, en honor a sus egos ilimitados.

Algunos, los más descarados o los mas crédulos, se autoevalúan como "simpáticos".

Si, si aquellos que dan gratuitamente un espectáculo barato de sarcasmos ofensivos y desagradables al débil del grupo.

Vuelve esa resonancia.

Vaya…creo que si tendré que levantarme.

De mala manera me voy levantando, perezosa y sin ánimos.

-¡Son las seis treinta!- grite y en un salto comencé a vestirme.

**0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o**

Llegue casi derrapando a la entrada del colegio. El profesor de la puerta rio un poco ante mi descuido, el sabe muy bien que yo vivo cerca, es increíble que llegue tarde. Me rio también.

Ya llevo un mes aquí y no he encontrado nada interesante, excepto la prodigiosa y amplia vista de la cancha de basquetboll. En ese lugar se ve la luna en todo su esplendor, y hoy no dejare de ir, a pesar de esta baja temperatura.

Ahí está.

Es curioso, esta mañana por uno u otra razón esta más grande que de costumbre, mi querida luna, se ve, tan esplendida, grande y cercana. Son pocas las veces que puedo visualizarla así.

Tal vez me pase algo interesante esta mañana, puede ser que hoy por pura casualidad por fin sea buena en los deportes o me encuentre un billete tirado en alguna parte.

Sonrio.

Esa es mi yo supersticiosa otra vez…..me rio…..

Este es un buen momento para encontrar la deidad de uno.

¿Qué estoy haciendo?...Debo ir a clases

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Es apenas la una de la tarde…y es esta en su género, la habitación mas acalorada en la que he estado jamás.

Tengo tanto sueño que empiezo alucinar con números y el sueño me está matando aquí dentro. Tal vez debería guardar mis libretas, me toca la clase más aburrida. Historia. Seria más divertida si el profesor no dejara solo leer y leer….mi ojos están por cerrarse…..

Suena el timbre para la siguiente clase y antes de poder reaccionar siquiera me doy cuenta depresivamente de que mis cosas siguen regadas por toda a paleta de mi butaca. Qué triste es mi situación.

Me toca Historia.

Me cerraran la puerta si no me apuro.

Mis compañeros ya salieron casi disparados hacia el salón de enfrente…..me pongo nerviosa….TRAIDORES.

Tomo lo que puedo….diviso el salón como una meta al final de una carrera de obstáculos y en cuanto salgo del salón…

Solo cierro los ojos ante el golpe y escucho el estruendo de mis libretas chocando bruscamente al piso.

Sigo pensando en esa puerta cerrándose…y solo repito..

-Perdón, perdón, perdón…..- mientras recojo mis libretas, el también esta ayudándome.

Cuando pone encima de las libretas la ultima que quedaba, le miro a los ojos y le sonrío en forma de agradecimiento.

-Gracias- le dije suavemente apenada. Vi la puerta del salón por cerrarse y corrí sin tapujos. Choque contra la madera, y le sonreí a mi verdugo que me daría la revuelta de decirme que llegaba tarde otra vez.

Yo quise escudarme, diciéndole que…-Siempre llegaba tarde por principio, y que mi principio era…que la puntualidad es un ladrón de tiempo- El ante esto me miro despectivo y me dejo entrar.

Sonrió, podría jurar que sonrío, tal vez haya sido por desesperación o resignación, o encontró en mis palabras una burla elegante para que la plagiara después.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Bien, si creía que la clase pasada había sido una tortura, esta parece el infierno encarnado, no solo por el calor asfixiante, sino también por los comentarios irónicos y burlescos que me lanza el profesor. Ya tengo entendido que reprobare….¿tiene que hacérmelo un suplicio?.

No soy buena para ciencias; está bien, pero debería tenerme compasión, no soy una niña genio como todos aquí parece.

Por fin como canto celestial escucho casi a ensordecerme el timbre del fin del día de clases.

Genial ya tenía hambre.

0o0o0o0o00o0

Llego a mi casa, cansada y con un apetito horrible.

Me apresuro a comer y hacer mis deberos, deseo dormir toda una semana, y además me duele mi cabeza.

En cuanto me lanzo a mi cama, me acomodo amenamente y me quedo dormida al instante.

Entre sueños escucho un tintineo que comienza a molestarme pero deseo pasarlo por alto, de nuevo el tintineo, algo molesta y con desaire busco el culpable de mi despertar. Mi teléfono. Ese aparato detestable.

Observo que me ha llegado un mensaje.

_Hola mi niña ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué haces?_

Todo para eso…lo miro sin cambio de humor. No tengo saldo así que no puedo contestarle ¿cierto?

En fin, ya que me han interrumpido, llego a mi computador, después de un rato me aburre tanto que prefiero estar allá arriba. En mi linda azotea. Con un poco de suerte vuelva a ver el espectáculo lunar que admire hoy en la mañana.

Me preparo un rico café y me llevo una manta. Mi azotea no es muy grande, y tiene dos botellones de agua ahí mismo, me gusta recargarme en uno de ellos y mirar la luna, pensar y pensar, suelo ser muy existencialista de hecho pero me sirve mucho más para escribir que para pensar en mi.

Es hermoso escribir, es increíble pensar también, que muchos escritores y enamorados a través de la historia ha sido la misma luna que yo ahora, culpable de versos, de romances, de locuras de miles de libros, cómplice de amantes furtivos, testigo de las cosas hermosas y perversas que puede llegar a hacer el hombre. Plasmada de mil maneras infinitas y nuevas.

Es exquisito pensar en todo esto, todo aquello con telarañas plateadas que descienden flotando en miles de paisajes e imágenes de figuras anormales interesantes y siempre misteriosas, ya que, nunca sabes que resultara al final de una gran idea.

Me pregunto.

Cuando será realmente el día que yo pueda compartir mi sentir, mi profundidad, mi ser entero, de revelar un solo sentimiento en versos con rimas y placeres ocultos a un común y a un solo ser que amare, como amo mis fantasías y cantares.

Como ama la luna a su más intimo admirador.

De nuevo mis lagrimas, no entiendo porque siempre deciden nublarme la vista, enemigas son de mi discreción.

Otra vez aquí mi querida luna, yo, buscando tu compañía, siendo de nuevo testigo de mis pasiones y deseos.

El deseo de amar.

¿Cuándo será el día que llegues a mí, estrella mía?

**Notas de la autora**

**Hola! Queridos lectores.**

**Por aquí una chica irresponsable que ha dejado de lado un rato ff….enserio que lo siento.**

**He recibido últimamente comentarios a favor y otros tantos mensajes de amenaza si no actualizo rápido.**

**Ya sé, ya se, ustedes dirán que como rayos comienzo otra historia cuando aun tengo otras por actualizar .**

**Las historias pendientes no se preocupen andan en edición y prometo estas vacaciones actualizarlas.**

**Esta vez es enserio :S **

**Bien este es un regalo muy especial para una persona igual o mas especial.**

**Es una muestra de amor, de admiración y de memorias que deseo compartir con ustedes.**

**Porque, yo tengo a alguien espectacular a mi lado, alguien a quien le debo mas ke todo mi amor.**

**Hoy 21 de Julio le doy gracias a la vida por dejarme compartir un camino con alguien tan fantástico como lo ke es el para mi.**

**Yo poseo una historia, que les deseo a todos ustedes que puedan tenerla también, disfruten de su vida, de su tiempo, y enamórense cuantas veces sean, porque cuando encuentren a esa persona especial sabrán de lo ke les hablo. Y Todas las lagrimas (inútiles o no ) del pasado habrán valido la pena, ya que sus ojos ya no tendrán mas que miradas profundas que lleguen hasta el alma reflejándose en otras que denotan amor como las de ustedes.**

**Bien….:$ después de esta declaración tan cursi como la mayoría debe estar pensando, les deseo**

**Buenas Noches **

**Espero ke sigan interesados en leer esta historia ke tendrá continuación I promisse….**

**Muchas gracias por haberme regalado su tiempo, y muchas gracias tambn a las personas ke se molesten en dejar un Review.**

**Hasta Pronto **

**-Oo*AreSerena*oO-**


End file.
